


She-Venom: Obsession

by saijahrose



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Smut, fast updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saijahrose/pseuds/saijahrose
Summary: Anne gets in a bit over her head when she realizes she may be addicted to the Venom symbiote. Unable to accept her feelings and sharing Venom with Eddie leads to drama and antics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's seeking something more in her life. After a fight with Dan she finds herself walking towards any danger she can find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EDITED!) Grammar should be fixed now, thank you for all your kudos and patience with the grammar on the next two chapters.

Anne’s car dashed through the night. She knew where she would end up, where she always ended up after a particularly bad fight with Dan, but this time was different. This time there was a craving that she couldn’t ignore. She parked a few blocks away and walked onto the Golden Gate bridge. Her form stood dark against the fog of early morning. Tears streamed down her face, betraying her usual tough exterior. She clutched the handrail, tight as possible, as she looked over the ruins of the now-abandoned Life Foundation. She sobbed quietly to herself. She thought back to when it had all started to turn sour. How Dan had lost his trust for her in the MRI lab, where she had abandoned him with what he thought was a bio-hazard. How, when he told his higher-ups why he’d issued a full-scale evacuation for an extraterrestrial presence, he’d lost his job faster than you could say than one could say “e.t. phone home.” Then there was the kiss … oh that kiss. Whether it was the creature’s idea or not, it had happened, and there was no denying it. Eddie had kept his promise not to tell. Anne had never mentioned it again, yet whenever the three were together Dan seemed to pick up on a romantic tension that hadn’t been there before. “Oh Anne, you’ve really done wrong by this one,” she thought, pressing her head awkwardly into the cold damp metal of the bridge. She still loved Dan but he had grown so cold. And Eddie, since the Venom incident, had seemed to radiate light. Light that attracted her like a moth to flame.  
She huffed and her breath left a small puff of mist in front of her face. They stung a bit where her eyes were sore from crying. She made a decision to quell the hunger deep inside herself. She climbed over the guardrail of the bridge and looked over the turbid waters beneath her. She felt less empty, but still something was missing. Yet the danger she now voluntarily faced did fill her stomach with a power that felt like right. She clasped the guard rail tightly; no intention of dying tonight. She sighed, the initial thrill of power began to fade, and she started to climb back over.   
“ANNE?” a shadow said too abruptly, too loudly from the mist. Surprised, she jolted up at exactly the wrong moment and her boot caught between the guard rail and the walking rail, sending her falling toward the icy waters below. Suddenly the shadow grew three feet in an instant. Anne was convinced she was dreaming until she saw the familiar gleam of those white opalescent eyes. She suddenly hit her head on the support beam when the creature caught her and was out cold.

“Anne, Annie oh gosh Annie please wake up.” Eddie pleaded after Venom and he had rushed her back to their apartment.   
“SHE HAS A HEAD WOUND” Venom echoed, managing to sound both hungry and frightened at the same time. Was the hint of fear in Venom’s voice only there because Eddie was so frightened? He had never seen his partner scared before but as Anne Weying, his friend and part time partner, sat there bleeding on their carpet, maybe the symbiote could feel fear.   
“IT IS A FEAR THAT YOU WILL BE UNHAPPY EDDIE.” He shivered at this prospect. The symbiote and he had only recently been reunited. and they had started to show an affection for each other that Eddie wasn’t quite used to yet. Eddie cleaned Anne’s head wound, thankfully superficial.  
“She must have passed out from the shock of the fall.” Eddie said aloud despite his partners ability to read his thoughts. Once the blood was gone Eddie started to worry again.   
“Why isn’t she waking up? Shouldn’t she be waking up!?” Eddie bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. It healed quickly after. “Maybe we should have taken her to a hospital.” Eddie thought aloud. Suddenly Anne stirred, groaning. She spoke incoherently something like,  
“No hospitals. Dan. Friends. He will freak.” Then she turned over and seemed to pass out again. Eddie was glad to hear her voice, if nothing else. To know she was at least alive and speaking a little. But why was she avoiding her surgeon boyfriend, or perhaps just his friends? Especially when she needed medical attention.   
“EDDIE.” Venom derailed his partners train of thought.   
WE COULD HEAL HER FOR YOU he stated. Venom was doing his best to be helpful and Anne was a good match for him as he’d found out in the forest. Why not help his host out?  
“Are you sure? That would mean…” he trailed off, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. But this was Annie he was trying to help, and he didn’t know how serious her injuries were. Even if it meant severing their connection for a bit. Would he be able to cope with losing one of the people he cared for? He shook his head violently, “Fine, do it.” he thought, not able to say the words out loud, their implication too much to voice. Eddie touched Anne’s neck and felt a part of him drain away. He heard his symbiote say before he had drained completely.   
“BE BACK EDDIE.”

Anne’s head was swimming. Sick and bruised, she felt like a car had run her over. She remembered the form in the fog, whether awake or asleep: nightmares haunted her. When she awoke in Eddie’s apartment she realized he might take her to a hospital. She tried to choke out that Dan had too many friends in hospitals and all he would do is freak out if he found out about her thrill-seeking tendencies. Or, worse, Eddie could have seen it as an attempt to take her own life. Yeah, no hospitals until she could sort everything out. First, the ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes and the nightmares resumed again. The night of Venom’s death, finding Eddie all but broken on that shore. He never seemed so lonely as when he lost his parasitic companion. The days following. The missed calls from her. Eddie never missed calls from Anne, his Annie. And then how it had all stopped and they had met in front of her apartment and everything was fine again. Had he truly gotten over Venom or had he… the shape in the mist told another tale. One that scared Anne even more. She’d never felt so powerful as when she’d bonded with the parasite. It was the power that she liked. Inky blackness started creeping into her dreams. It fit with the mood at first so it didn’t quite bother her. Then the warmth started. Her whole body lit on fire soothing away her aches and pains. She became hungry as hell and then she heard him.  
HI ANNE venom hissed like a super-villain and Anne finally woke up, screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Eddie's feelings for the symbiote come out. Venom is having a lot of fun with his humans.

As her initial fear passed with the air leaving her lungs. She began to feel something else bubbling up inside of her, it was rage.  
EDDIES IN TROUBLE the symbiote inside her chuckled.  
“Shut up, and you,” she pointed at Eddie,” How could you not tell me that you found Venom? I was so worried about you two!” Anne shouted addressing both of them at once.  
“Well technically he never left me he was just quiet for a few days while he recovered from the fire blast.” Eddie gave a half hearted smile that was greeted by a pillow to the face.   
“Not okay! I mourned that parasite.” she snarled.   
PARASITE Venom screamed within her head TAKE THAT BACK OR WE SHALL LEAVE YOU AS BLACK AND BLUE AS WE FOUND YOU. Venom stood her body up and reached for Eddie’s hand with hers.   
Oh no you don't she thought at him and willed herself back down. Venom was a bit taken aback. How was Anne a mere human able to still exert any level of control over her own body while venom was giving it direct commands. He tried to grab Eddie again.  
“Nah-uh-uh.” She spoke aloud this time so Eddie knew something was up.  
“What’s happening.” Eddie asked confused after the long silence.  
“Oh Just Venom trying to get out of me and back into you.” she cooed playfully, her eyes heavy. She suddenly had the urge to reach out and touch her extremely attractive ex fiancee.   
“And you're resisting him?” Eddie asked genuinely as he noticed her bedroom eyes and hand creeping closer to him on the couch. He looked surprised as she laughed a laugh he knew all to well as her tipsy chuckle and he wondered what Venom was doing inside of her. Venom had gone suspiciously quiet inside Anne’s head and it worried her. She wasn't ready to be rid of the parasite just yet. She liked the feeling he was providing. The forbidden lust after Eddie, the thrill of flirting again, and butting heads with Venom when he was trying to escape. She knew she could do anything if the symbiote would oblige her. Suddenly she felt a tendril creeping up her leg towards her more sensitive parts. She quickly realized she wasn’t quite ready for that yet, especially not with Eddie in the room. She bit her lip and excused herself to the bedroom claiming she had a headache from her now completely healed head wound.   
Eddie protested,“Why don’t you just lay out here?” But she was already in the only other room of the tiny apartment. She felt she needed to get away from Eddie to truly enjoy the experience Venom had in store for her. Anne sat on the bed and tried to feel every bit of sensation the tentacle was giving her. Still only on her thigh it sent shock waves up her back causing her to moan very quietly. Eddie uninvitedly poked his head around the door frame.  
“Maybe you should let him win, you’re not looking too good Annie.” He mistook her pleasure for pain. She was actually developing a headache now and could barely hear what he was saying. Eddie closed the distance between them and sat down on the bed next to Anne. He placed a hand on her shoulder and was greeted with an abrupt and deep kiss from her. His eyes bugged out for a second but then closed as he leaned into the kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever until Anne realized what she had done.   
She broke the kiss, “Crap…” she trailed off but Venom was already draining back into his original host through their contact on her back. Before he left completely he spoke playfully in her head  
IT’S BEEN FUN ANNE BUT I WILL ALWAYS WIN.  
Eddie looked at her bewildered, “What was that about?” he asked catching his breath.  
“Your parasite was just messing with my head, it didn’t mean anything,” Anne said coldly, too coldly, she thought. She felt empty again like a hole had been punched through her midsection. Her addiction to Venom’s presence inside her was becoming a problem. Eddie looked at her apologetically. “Are you ok?” he asked solemnly. “If you play with fire you get burned, I guess.” She brushed some hair out of his face and apologized for speaking so meanly. “Lets not tell Dan about any of this… again.” she groaned, Eddie nodded and leaned his head into her hand. “Do you mind if I sleep here. I told Dan I was getting a hotel.”   
“Nah, You’re always welcome here Annie.” and with that he got up, closed the door and left Anne to her thoughts.  
Venom hadn’t stopped talking since he re-bonded with Eddie. Luckily he had become pretty adept at toning it out. Once Anne was settled in his room he started listening.  
ANNE WAS STRONG. NOT LIKE YOU EDDIE. LESS PERFECT MATCH. IT WAS FUN MANIPULATING HER MIND.  
“Wait you did what?” He whispered forcefully feigning surprise.  
WE MESSED WITH HER HEAD SO SHE WOULD GIVE US BACK  
“Ven,” he started with his pet name for the creature,“we don’t mess with good people’s heads! That hurts people! We especially do not mess with Annie’s head! I thought you liked her?” He quietly reprimanded his symbiote.   
“SHE WASN’T GOING TO GIVE US BACK” He spoke this time manifesting out of Eddie’s chest and giving him the scariest pair of puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. Still cute he thought to himself. There was a pause as they looked at each other for a while. Eddie rarely got to see Venom and vice versa. The moments they got together had an undercurrent of tension that Eddie couldn’t quite identify yet.   
“Fine, but only in emergencies like that” Eddie spoke breaking the silence.  
“YOU ARE MINE EDDIE AND I INTEND TO KEEP IT THAT WAY.” there was another pause as the symbiotes words sent flares of pleasure dancing up Eddie’s spine. He started to notice the tightness in his pants and blushed a deep red. His one hand moved to hide his erection and the other going to cover his mouth. As if he could hide anything from his bonded partner.   
“YOU LIKE IT WHEN WE CLAIM YOU.” Venom stated. There was no questioning in his voice.  
“Shut up.” Eddie spat trying to act like it was nothing. “I’m still just a little excited from that kiss with Annie.” He made up on the spot. Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think, he thought. Venom laughed and wrapped a tendril around Eddie’s throat squeezing just enough so he could still breathe.   
“I AM INSIDE YOUR HEAD EDDIE DO YOU NOT THINK I DON'T ALREADY KNOW HOW TO PLEASURE YOU?” Venom released Eddie’s neck allowing all the blood to rush into his head. Eddie felt like he was swimming for a solid minute. He started absently palming his erection before a tentacle slipped down into his pants and began stroking it for him.   
“Ven, no this is…” He trailed off about to say wrong, but it didn’t feel wrong, “too fast.” He finished his sentence and the tentacles were gone in an instant. Venom laughed again, it made Eddie feel self conscious. Sitting there with his throbbing boner and beet-red face.   
“Parasite.” he said under his breath.  
“YOU DARE CALL ME?” but it was Venom’s turn to be taken off guard as Eddie kissed him on the teeth and then slid his tongue in between them to mingle with the other’s. Venom’s surprise didn’t last long and soon their tongues were full on making out on that couch and all inhibition Eddie might have had flew out the window.  
“I think I’m ready now.” Eddie said caught up in the fog of lust. Venom had only begun touching Eddies body again with his tendrils when they heard a cough from behind them. Venom quickly re-bonded with Eddie leaving only Eddie, and a very confused Anne in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the teasing. I did say slow burn >///<
> 
> Still sorry for the bad grammar it will be fixed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Eddie find themselves face to face with the legendary hunter Kraven!

“I’m going home, it was nice seeing you Eddie.” Anne said emotionless and without looking him in the eye.  
“Annie it's not what it looks like... okay, it’s kind of what it looks like. Ven was just teasing me i swear!” He stammered.”Okay maybe teasing is the wrong word.”  
“Ven?” Anne asked shocked by such a casual pet name for the parasite that had almost killed him weeks before.  
“Venom I mean, my symbiote. Annie this doesn't mean anything I still love you.” He choked out frowning.  
“It was good to see you. Thanks for saving me. Bye Eddie.” She never let emotion touch her face as she stormed out quickly door slamming behind her. Anne started crying as soon as she got down the stairs to the front landing. She felt betrayed, jealous, and confused. She started walking quickly towards home. Why did all the men, and now aliens, in her life have to make everything so complicated. Anne wanted nothing more than to be done with all of them. Yet she felt a longing to be touched and thoroughly wanted by something more than human. She saw something dart across her path too fast to make out details. The shadow called to her from the other side of the street. Maybe she would get her wish.  
“What is a beautiful woman like you doing out so late?” the shape asked with a thick Russian accent from right in front of her now, he had closed the distance in only a few large steps. He was a hulking figure dressed from head to toe in animal furs and armed to the teeth. He looked straight off a hunting range with a bow strapped across his chest and daggers hanging from his belt. Anne stepped back instinctively and before her legs knew what she was doing she was running. He was on her before she could get five feet away. He flipped her over and she spat in his face.  
“Whatever you want from me you're not going to get it!” She screamed. They were in a decently lit alley in the middle of San Francisco there was no way this guy was going to get what he wanted without someone seeing and intervening. He wiped off his face and hoisted her onto his back like one might carry a heavy animal carcass. Anne kept shouting and just as a light went on in one of the adjacent apartment buildings, and she had some hope for rescue, the man started climbing the fire escape of one of the tall buildings. It seemed to take seconds and they were atop a tall building and no one could see her anymore. Anne was dropped onto the tough concrete of the roof. She looked at the tall man and asked, “Who the hell are you?” He smiled crookedly at her.  
“I am Sergei, The world’s greatest hunter. You may call me as such or as others call me: Kraven.”  
His thick accent smiled with him as he boasted about his hunting prowess.  
“Why have you taken me, I’m just a lawyer not some big prize to be won!” Anne blurted out as Kraven began tying her hands together.  
“You are more important than you know devushka. Tonight I am hunting the very beast that has been hunting you. I am doing you a favor.” His face hardened as he looked off into the distance at something she could not see.  
“Stalking me?”Anne was confused for all of a minute until she realized, it had to be Eddie. That loser had been following her and probably using his new abilities too. Trying to keep her safe from people like this and situations like the bridge earlier. She would almost be touched if she wasn’t so pissed off. Venom was perfect prey for this muscled out hunter too. Eddie would insist they come save her and Venom was just dumb enough to listen. They’d fall right into his trap. Anne had to do something.

 

**"WHAT WAS THAT?"** Venom asked from inside Eddie’s head. " **WHY DID THE WORDS MARITAL DISPUTE FLASH IN OUR HEAD FOR A SECOND? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN**?"  
“Get out of my head parasite, can't you see this is all your fault?” Eddie said into the nearest pillow as he buried his face in it in despair. It still smelled like Annie’s shampoo.  
" **STOP CALLING US PARASITE** " Venom yelled but he didn’t pry or ask for an apology like he usually did, however, he did feel like Eddie’s non-answer was the go ahead to sort through his head for what marital meant. Before he could find it Eddie spoke again “Venom it’s time to patrol I sure am not going to get any sleep after that debacle.”  
" **ARE YOU SURE IT IS NOT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO WATCH ANNE WALK TO HER HOME**." Venom hissed sounding annoyed.  
“You make it sound so creepy. I’m just keeping her safe. She has to cross the bridge again and I don’t want her daredevil streak to get the best of her.” He said reassuring his symbiote as well as himself. Eddie was glad his sleep schedule was shit lately and that he’d been out patrolling most nights until now or later anyways. Nothing exciting ever happened in sunny San Francisco.   
“Okay Venom let’s do this.” Eddie trepidatiously walked towards the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. “Any time you want to take control buddy” He said looking at the few stories below his feet. His stomach did flips inside him until he was covered in the protective coating of black goo that had become a second skin to him.  
“ **WE LIKE WATCHING YOU SWEAT EDDIE ADRENALINE FEELS GOOD** ” Venom snarled with a big sharp toothed grin.  
Yeah yeah lets go he thought and Eddie smiled too. They jumped onto the building top and then to another looking for where Anne had made it to in the time that they were bickering. When they couldn’t find her on their side of the bridge Venom started to climb the rails of the Golden Gate Bridge as if they were gymnastic equipment. When he got to the top he slid down the railing. They were having fun repeating the action up and down the peaks of the bridge when they noticed Anne on the other side walking toward home as expected. She had entered the alley that led to her place when Venom noticed a shadow about one hundred feet ahead of her. He jumped down onto the road and was immediately stunned by car hitting him and a loud horn. Venom shrieked and put his hands on his head as he shrunk back down into Eddie. The car horn stopped and Eddie panicked for a second feeling around his body for any injuries. He still wasn’t used to his near instant healing ability but it seemed like the car hadn’t even done damage to begin with.  
“Ven are you okay?” He asked fearfully. Another car horn came and his head felt like it was lit on fire.   
“Okay! We get it! We’re moving!” Eddie yelled at the car and got over to the sidewalk. The car sped away like nothing had happened. Eddie recuperated on the sidewalk for a second. It seemed, when he got tired, no matter how many hertz the sound was if it was loud it hurt like the worst migraine imaginable.  
**"EDDIE WE ARE READY."** Venom said a little quieter than usual. Had the sound weakened him?  
 **"NO EDDIE WE ARE JUST HUNGRY AND THIS BODY IS BECOMING TIRED.** " he complained. Eddie hadn’t eaten in hours and his symbiote did need a constant supply of nutrients. Maybe he was pushing him too far. He suddenly felt immensely bad for blaming the situation on the couch on Venom. Eddie had wanted his connection with the symbiote to grow stronger too and hearing that it was Venom’s intention had turned him on immensely. It made him feel wanted and Annie had Dan now. He still loved her but… Annie had grown so distant. Annie he thought he’d forgotten something important.  
“Annie, Annie, Oh my god Annie!” He had forgotten about Annie! She must have caught up to whatever was in her path by now. “Venom! Mask!” he spat quickly without thinking.  
“ **COPY**!” Venom obeyed understanding quickly the reference to their earlier battle. They climbed to the top of the nearest building only to see Annie tied up a few buildings over with a large man standing over her with his boot on her back. They went into a rage and Venom leaped the spaces between buildings quickly. They tackled the large man straight off of Annie and onto the large rooftop a story below and ten feet behind.  
“Finally you show your face zver’” The man boasted as he landed on the building and had the wind knocked out of him. Venom roared an inhuman roar and began attacking Kraven with his tendril sending him back. The hunter blocked each blow with his large forearms making an x across his body. He did a flip onto another rooftop and his high powered bow was out and he was shooting arrows at Venom. The symbiote dodged the arrows one at a time but when Kraven switched tactics and began shooting two and three at a time one made it past and went through the rock hard Venom skin and into Eddie’s leg. Another shriek was heard throughout San Francisco that night as Venom grabbed the arrow out of his leg and broke it in two. Slowly Venom’s movements began to slower and the symbiote realized the dart was poisoned. Once Venom realized it Eddie did. They ran and leaped for cover onto the original building. Kraven suddenly stopped shooting arrows and went into hiding for a brief time.  
“I feel you should know the the name of your conqueror, zver’. I am Kraven the world’s greatest hunter and that dart should be about paralyzing you by now. I apologize for using such cheap tactics but you surprised me by your sheer brutality.” He yelled from an unknown location.  
Eddie used his last few moments as Venom to cut Annie free. Then he collapsed onto the roof.  
" _Ven is this how it ends? Vladimir on the roof with the poisoned arrow_?" He asked inside his head.  
**"NO EDDIE YOU ARE ONLY PARALYZED BUT WE CAN STILL MOVE**." He boasted sounding as confident as ever.  
What do you mean? Eddie questioned his symbiotes intentions  
" **YOU WILL SEE** "

Anne ran to help Venom lay down gracefully onto the roof. She hadn’t figured out yet that he was poisoned so she just kept shaking them until Venom refused into Eddies body.  
“Oh god what’s happening? He’s still out there guys!” she quietly panicked to the motionless body of Eddie Brock. “You’ve got to do something!” Suddenly arrows rained all around them one piercing Eddie’s shoulder he groaned and shot up. The adrenaline gave him a moment to speak but it wasn't his voice that came out it was a combination of his and Venom’s,  
”Kiss me Annie.” it said in a weird dual tone. Annie thought for a second and then realized she knew what she had to do. She kissed Eddies lips and took the symbiote into herself.  
“Come out, Come out beasty.” Kraven teased.  
“ _ **HERE I AM BIG BOY**_ ” She-Venom spoke with a seductive tone. Venom took to Anne’s body shape nicely and she liked it. She was ready for this she had watched Eddie fight Riot and she knew the tricks Venom had. She jumped onto the middle building of their battlefield.  
“Interesting how you can change form, would you like to see me change form as well?” He grabbed a vial off his belt and drank it down in a few gulps. She noticed he had larger vials but only chose the smallest one. Within seconds his muscles were double their size and his clothes looked ready to rip off. Kraven laughed loudly and tossed his bow aside charging at She-Venom like a berserker. She met him head on and they hit chest to chest neither giving an inch. Anne used a tendril to grab one of Kraven's ankles and whipped him off to the side. He hit into and through the wall of the brick building but she was still on him using her tendrils like extra arms. She- Venom punched him four fold using her momentum through the rest of the abandoned building. As the dust cleared Kraven appeared, daggers in hand. He came at her full force whipping at the black gooey flesh but it didn't give.  
“What are you to be pierced by poison but not steel” he spoke between lashes at her body.  
“ _ **WE ARE VENOM**_ ,” She-Venom breathed with her tongue hanging out,”AND YOU MERELY _**TOOK US BY SURPRISE. WE DIDN’T THINK A HUNTER WOULD BE SO PATHETIC AS TO USE A PARALYZING POISON**_.” Kraven growled at this and sliced at the tendrils that were now grabbing at his limbs. They wrapped around his ankles again and whipped him into the air. Kraven got out his rifle and began firing shots at them. Venom put up a large barrier around Anne to block the bullets. They re-bonded and jumped up towards where Kraven was shooting. Four tendrils flew out and struck him in the chest. Before he could react She-Venom was on him and about to bite his head off. Kraven made a quick maneuver and threw his hand up in defense. She-Venom’s teeth came down taking his right hand with them and they let out a beastly shriek. Kraven jumped back yelling, “Sukin syn!” He gripped his nub with his left hand. Blood was pouring out of the wound. He began retreating but not before shouting out a warning,”You will be mine she-beast! Mark my words once I’m healed you won't be able to sleep without my eyes watching you!” and then he was gone disappearing into one of the alleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devushka = maiden  
> zver' = beast  
> Sunkin syn = son of a bitch


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Venom get a bit kinky without really thinking of the repercussions. Eddie makes his way to the hospital with some help

She-Venom stood taking in the moment. Visions of her and the symbiote being together like this forever spun through her mind. Darker images as well. Anne had never felt as powerful as she did at that time and she wanted so desperately to fill the hole within herself. She practically gave herself to him when she realized Venom would oblige her. “ **EDDIE IS NOT THE ONLY HUMAN I HAVE HAD STIRRINGS FOR**.” He boomed. His form apperated in front of her, a large muscled beast that had teeth as sharp as daggers. His tongue met her lips and she parted them allowing the hot mass to slither down her throat. She circled his tongue with hers. They stayed like that until she felt tendrils locking her into place and playing with her nipples under her shirt. He had snuck them under the fabric and was rubbing them in circles. The shock-waves of pleasure caused her to struggle in his tight told. “Ven.” she moaned stealing the nickname Eddie had given the symbiote. This seemed to amuse him and he wrapped a tentacle around her waist and deepened their kiss further. It became hard for her to breathe so she allowed herself to fall back and broke the kiss. Looking into his opalescent eyes she gave him a look that meant I’m ready. Venom seemed even more amused  
“ **ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE READY ANNE?** ” He lifted her up into the air and got behind her. She arched her neck to look at him and nodded. His shadowy figure lunged onto her pinning her under him. On the roof now he took her like a beast with a thick, cock like, tentacle. She groaned and screamed as he thrust it in and out of her. She could feel the tentacle reforming to fit her exact shape. She felt pain as he raked knife sharp claws into her back. They healed as quick as he could made them. He growled in her ear and bit into her neck with his razor sharp teeth. This too healed as fast as it had been made but not without leaving a bite mark outlined on her skin. When he’d had enough of her pussy he pulled out and grabbed her by the hair. Venom whispered in her ear.  
" **THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, RIGHT?** " Then dragged his tongue up the side of her face and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She finally realized what Eddie was fussing about. She felt guilt stabbing at her. She suddenly realized that there was a still paralyzed Eddie laying on the roof a couple buildings over. She retook on the She-Venom form and jumped over to him. He was unconscious and she started to feel even more guilty. Anne knew how Eddie felt about Venom but had no idea how he felt about sharing. She checked his pulse. It took her a second to find it with the symbiote still wrapped around her but she did and feeling the regular beating of his heart brought some relief to her. The first thing that came to both of their post sex minds was Dan.  
“Ugh, do we have to? Right after I just cheated on him” she felt the throbbing between her legs and the quickened beating of her heart. She really didn’t want to see Dan right now it would only make her feel worse.  
“ **DAN IS A MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL.** ” the symbiote assured her. She picked up Eddie bridal style and jumped down off of the five story building without a second thought. She knew her Venom form would catch them. Plus the symbiote would never let anything happen to his precious Eddie.  
“ **I WOULD NOT LET HARM COME TO EITHER OF YOU**.” he huffed in a displeased tone. When they were in this form Anne had the dominant voice. Despite this he had been quiet through the entire fight allowing Anne to take the lead and focusing on using his abilities to aid her in battle. He also seemed to be in awe of her prowess as a fighter.  
“By the way, where were you when I was kicking Kraven’s ass?” she almost laughed to herself still high on the feeling of victory. “I felt your power supporting me but your presence was faint.”she whined, readjusting Eddie as they hit the ground and began running towards Anne’s home.  
“ **YOU SEEMED TO HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL.** ” Venom paused for a second unsure of himself,” **IT WAS ENLIGHTENING TO WATCH YOU.** ” and with this She-Venom curled her lips back over sharp teeth. Anne was proud of herself. She had impressed Venom and knocked a super powered freak out.

The symbiote disappeared into her quickly and she put Eddie down only supporting him with her shoulder and arm. She knocked at the door frantically knowing that with the sun rising she’d be waking her significant other up. Dan answered the door in his pajamas concern instantly coloring his face when he saw Anne struggling to support an unconscious Eddie in their doorway.  
“What happened?” He asked worry lines appearing on his face.  
“We were attacked by a large russian man who shot Eddie in the leg with an arrow. Can you take a look at him?” Anne asked exhaustion finally hitting her.  
“ **HE HAS BEEN POISONED ANNE. TELL HIM THAT.** ” Venom insisted, reminding her. “Okay,” she responded to the voice in her head,”The arrow was poisoned Dan we need to hurry.” She hoisted Eddie onto Dan’s shoulders and practically collapsed herself. Dan looked at her concerned and confused.  
“Why didn’t you just take him directly to a hospital? Oh, never-mind I’ll take him. How about you go inside and rest? No offense Anne but you look like crap and you can barely walk. Did this man hurt you too?” He asked looking at Anne's bite marked neck. Dan carried Eddie over to his car and propped him up in the passenger seat. He felt for a pulse and then put his ear up to Eddie’s mouth.  
“No, I'm fine. What are you doing? What’s going on?” Anne asked concerned, “Is he alright?” She could feel her emotions mimicking those of the symbiote.   
“His breathing is labored I need to get him to a hospital immediately.” he spoke frankly then got into the drivers side of the car.  
“Stay here and rest. I’ll come back and check on you later or call you if something changes.” Dan promised. Anne reached out to stop him and a black tendril shot through the drivers side window grabbing Dan by the neck. Anne screeched and withdrew her hand and the tentacle with it but she had already transformed back into She-Venom against her will.  
“ **EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING TO EDDIE OR ELSE!** ” threatened She-Venom in a voice that sounded solely masculine. Anne struggled to control her own body. She’d never seen Venom as an emotional creature until now. He was seeing red and she had to admit it terrified her. Dan stammered his neck just released from the hold of the tight tendril,  
“He is going to die if you don't let me go!” She-Venom looked confused as they could under the mask of anger. After a few short moments of staring each other down Dan picked up his cell and called the hospital telling them to be ready for an emergency patient with symptoms of curare poisoning. He got in the car and sped toward the hospital.

Dan reached the hospital in record time. She-Venom was following close behind leaping building to building. They had to stay in the shadows so as not to attract attention in the now bright sun of the morning. Dan, still in pajamas, rushed Eddie into the ICU. Venom finally seemed to relax a bit as they jumped down into an alley and he let Anne take back over.  
“I know you’re worried but that was uncalled for. Dan was only trying to help.” She finally built up enough courage to say. Venom stayed quiet but she could feel him searching for something in her brain. She sighed and decided to ignore him too and walked across the street to where the ambulances were dropping off new patients. She sneaked in the back doors and almost ran into Dan trying to leave through the same door.  
“Dan!” she shouted, “What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Eddie?” She held her breath as her inner rage monster tried to escape again.  
“ **WHAT IS HE DOING? IF EDDIE IS DEAD WE WILL DESTROY HIM.** ” Venom screamed as Anne’s vision blurred and faded for a second. Before Dan could answer any of her questions she ran. As fast as she could back into the alleyway that she had come out of. She finally breathed and allowed She-Venom to become whole. Dan had followed her to the alley. He was clearly past angry.  
“You! You're that creature from that day! The black ooze alien that got me fired! What have you done to Anne!” Venom’s rage matched Dan’s  
“ **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH EDDIE?** ” the voice came out of Anne's mouth but was none of her own.  
“No, not until you come out here and talk to me face to face!” Dan yelled. Venom became solid appearing out of Anne as a torso and head and grabbing Anne as if she was a hostage. He had her hands behind her back and his other hand in her hair.  
“ **TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH EDDIE OR I WILL DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO YOUR MATE**.” Venom said licking her face with his long tongue. Anne spoke first,  
“Excuse me?” she turned to look at Venom and thought, What the hell, after everything! Dan's face turned green as he realized the parasite's teeth perfectly matched the marking on Anne's neck  
"What have you done to her already?”  Dan continued yelling pointing to aforementioned bite mark. She blushed a deep red and struggled in Venom’s grasp. This was not the time or place for this conversation.  
“Dan just tell the parasite what is going on okay. Eddie's not dead right?” Anne asked changing the subject.  
“ **PARASITE** ” Venom screamed.  
“I was just calling you when Dan thinks you are I didn't mean anything by it.” Anne tried to say quietly giving him her best ‘I’m sorry’ eyes. "You know I don't really think that."  
Venom and she looked into each others eyes and there was understanding shared between them.   
“Cough, if you’re done flirting with it then I'll let you both know that Eddie is undergoing treatment in the hospital for Curare poisoning as well as wounds to his shoulder and thigh. I had to leave because I no longer work there because of you.” he stated pointing at Venom’s conjured form. The symbiote looked at Anne and she nodded.  
“Eddie is going to be fine, okay? You can stop freaking out.”  
“ **I WAS NOT FREAKING OUT**.” Venom said with distaste. They shared another knowing glance.  
“When did you become so close to it?” Dan asked shivering at their nonchalance with one another. " And you still haven't explained." He pointed to his own neck.  
“Well…” Anne began but a thought popped into her head that she instantly regretted. “ **PROBABLY WHEN WE CLAIMED** **HER**.” Venom laughed. Dan's face went from confusion to like he was about to throw up in a few seconds. He ran out of the alleyway and minutes later they heard a car peel away from the hospital drop off. She had tried to say “It’s not what you think,” but she couldn't lie to him that way. Anne had just stood there dumbfounded by what Venom had said. If she hadn’t been connected to Venom she probably would have fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne visits Eddie in the hospital. Problems stir when Venom proclaims his affection towards her.

Anne walked into the hospital and asked for a status update on the patient Eddie Brock. She recognized the doctor that came out to talk to her from a Christmas party years ago but couldn’t quite place the name. She was friends with Dan of course. Dan had probably asked for the top carare or whatever poison expert.  
“CURARE.” Venom piped in.  
“I don't want to hear a single sound out of you” she thought and Venom didn’t argue.  
“Hello I’m Doctor Lao are you here to see Eddie Brock?" She asked politely.  
“Yes,” Anne answered, ”is he doing alright how soon can we see him?” the doctor looked around for others in the room but when she saw no one she continued as if Anne hadn’t just referred to her singular self as ‘we’.  
“We’ve started him on a cholinesterase inhibitor called pyridostigmine, it’s like an anti-curare drug. He should be starting to feel the effects about now, the drug works fast. We administered eleven stitches into his arm and thirteen into his leg to close the wounds.” She stated. “We’d like to keep him overnight to make sure the poison clears out completely and without any complications. But you can go to his room now. He is resting.”  
“Thank you so much Doctor Lao” Anne sighed in relief.  
“You should really be thanking Dan,” She admitted,”Without his knowledge of the curare poison we might not have diagnosed fast enough to save your friend.” the doctor looked embarrassed to admit her own shortcomings.  
“Yeah, I’ll make sure to thank Dan“ she trailed off. The hole in her midsection felt full and thriving. With Venom inside her she felt whole as can be but the remorse she felt for hurting Dan… and now she had to face Eddie. She wouldn’t lie to him. She sure wished she could though. She walked slowly to reception and then even slower to Eddie’s room. He was asleep and tied up to all kinds of tubes. She sat in the chair at the end of his bed and closed the curtains with a large yawn.  
“Hey Venom,” She asked quietly deciding to forget about being mad at him. “Why couldn’t you just heal the poison in Eddie’s body?”  
“WE ARE NOT ALL KNOWING ANNE, WE HAVE NEVER COME IN CONTACT WITH THIS CURARE BUT WE WILL BE ABLE TO HEAL IT FROM NOW ON.” he proclaimed sounding nervous.  
“What’s wrong Ven?” She had completely adopted the pet name now.  
“WE HAVE NOT DONE RIGHT BY EDDIE. WE FORGOT ABOUT HIM ON THE ROOF AND ALMOST ALLOWED HIM TO DIE.” he seemed genuinely upset.  
“I am not ready for this either.” She admitted. “I don’t want to lose either of you.”  
“FOR NOW ANNE SLEEP AND FORGET WE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN INTRIGUED BY THE DREAMS OF HUMANS.” with this the symbiote released chemicals in Anne’s brain that lulled her to sleep in the uncomfortable chair of Eddie’s hospital room. 

 

Anne woke up about twelve hours later to a crash on the floor. She looked up and saw Eddie reaching for her in his hospital bed and his tray of food fallen on the floor.  
“Good morning sunshine” He beamed at her withdrawing his hand and pretending like he hadn't just made a huge mess. “You were out cold Annie. I had the doctors check for a pulse once.” He joked.but when he saw the look on Anne’s face he got extremely concerned. “Annie are you okay?” She was happy to see him alive and awake so she flashed him a smile then her skin started to crawl and her eyes bugged out.  
She looked at him and all she could say was, “HUNGRY.” She began eating the fallen food off the floor and her eyes shifted colors. She couldn’t stop. Eddie watched horrified and amazed by what the symbiote could make you do. He called down for more food and it arrived as soon as she was done licking the last few crumbs of a muffin off of the tile. She grabbed the plate from the deliverer and began ripping into it. Salisbury steak, tater-tots, and another muffin down she finally composed herself. Anne coughed feintly and looked at Eddie who was looking at her like she might have a mental break any moment.  
“What?” She finally asked.  
“You’re okay with the eating off the floor and the attacking random hospital wait-staff?” he looked surprised by her casualness.  
“Oh I was kind of expecting it to happen eventually, one hand can’t keep Venom fed forever and he put me in a pretty deep sleep so I kind of knew. He is ravenous though isn’t he?” She said with a familiarity that gave away their next topic.  
“So…” Eddie drummed his fingers on the table over his hospital bed,“When do you think I can get him back, wait did you say a hand?”  
“There’s a lot we need to talk about first,” Anne admitted leaving a twisted expression on Eddie’s face. She couldn't quite read it though.  
“I’m not going anywhere we can talk right now.”  
“EDDIE WE SHOULD ALL TALK THE THREE OF US.” Venom said in a squeaky voice. He had manifested as the size of a small bird on Anne’s shoulder. “IT IS UNWISE FOR US TO TALK HERE.”  
“Wait are you breaking up with me?” Eddie asked with a lump in his throat. “What about us Ven?”  
Venom took a second to sift through Anne’s thoughts for what ‘breaking up’ meant. He was met with sad memories of Anne saying goodbye to Eddie for betraying her. He shook it off.  
“NO EDDIE WE ARE NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU. BUT WE WILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU BREAK UP WITH US”  
“What did you two make passionate love after I passed out on the roof or something?” He laughed. Anne bit her lip  
“Annie?” Eddie looked her straight in the eyes. She looked away.  
“Ven.” she cried her eyes starting to fill to the brim with tears.  
“Ven?” he repeated like the word was a slap to the face.  
“I have to get out of here.” Anne sobbed but when she went to move her feet they wouldn't move.  
“ANNE AND ME ARE WE TOO.” Venom spoke bluntly and then released Anne’s feet but she was frozen by the anger on Eddie’s face. She quickly recovered and dashed out the door and into the hospital building. She just needed to find a window or something that wasn’t latched shut.  
“ANNE THIS IS NOT GOING TO HELP.” the symbiote tried to offer in her panicked state but she just wanted to feel strong again like she had when she beat Kraven. So she darted down hallway after hallway until she was outside and out of sight. The night sky was welcoming to her and she suited up quickly. She-Venom hopped from building to building looking for some danger to put herself in. She needed it to feel whole to not remember the face of betrayal Eddie had given her or the look of disgust on Dan’s face when the Venom had told him he had claimed her. She broke down crying on one of the building tops and Venom reformed outside her body.  
“THIS DANGER YOU SEEK IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU.” he hissed, his snake like body wrapping around her. “WE ARE DANGEROUS ANNE AND IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT WE WILL STOP.”  
“No, Ven I need this I need, us.” she stammered. She reached out to caress the symbiotes face with her hand and he leaned into it. “Maybe I just need some space for a while.”  
“OKAY.” Venom replied. She-Venom ran back to the hospital and Anne entered Eddie’s room. It was significantly late now so he was sleeping. Anne touched his neck and felt Venom leave her for this first time since the big fight. She didn’t like it but she knew it had to be done. She left the building and called Dan. It went to voicemail.  
“Hey this is Dan if this is an emergency call 911 if not leave a message after the BEEP.”  
“Dan I know I have no right to be calling you but can you pick me up? I’m at the hospital we can talk about this I lo- I care about you Dan call me back.” She left the message and waited on one of the benches outside. Her phone started to ring and sure enough it was Dan.  
“Hello, Dan?” she answered.  
“Yeah Anne it’s me are you okay?”  
“Physically yes emotionally no Dan I can explai-” she started but Dan interrupted her  
“No need I know how this thing works inside your head. Is it still with you?”  
“No I got rid of him.” she said sighing she was just saying what he wanted to hear. She didn’t want to be rid of the symbiote ever.  
“Good, I’ll come and pick you up just hang tight Annie.” the phone clicked and Anne was left alone on the bench again. About fifteen minutes later Dan rolled up in his car. The drivers side window was still cracked to hell from where she had tried to kill him but other than than it was pristine. She got into the passenger’s side and they drove back to their apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie tries to smooth things over with Dan and Eddie. Neither is an easy task she finds.

The drive was mostly silent, Anne kept her eyes on the road despite not being the one driving. Dan moved his hand over to her leg while driving to comfort her. He clearly thought she had been a victim of this entire ordeal. Anne guilt stewed inside her like a pot of soup ready to boil over. It only got worse when they got home and Dan started hugging her in the doorway. His passion clearly not carried over by his girlfriend as she didn't hug back he stopped and asked,   
“Anne, are you okay?”   
“Just a bit shaken up. It’s been a very busy couple of days.” she weakly smiled. “I’m definitely ready to be in my own bed again.”   
“Yeah,” Dan replied, ”about our fight,” he started regarding the fight that had sent her on this crazy trip in the first place.   
“Don't worry about it I can't even remember what it was about anymore.” she finished for him.   
“Okay.” He replied awkwardly. Anne went into their room and started to get undressed. She’d been wearing the same clothes for too long and wanted to change desperately. She decided to shower while she was at it. She turned the water on as hot as she could and got in turning it down when it scalded her skin. She liked the feeling though. The white hot pain of the water burning her skin reminded her of claws raking her back as she- and then her hand was on herself stroking her most sensitive area. She heard herself moan and knew Dan would have heard it too. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea so she shook the dirty thoughts out of her head and finished the shower like an efficiency robot. When she left the shower she got into a robe, tied her hair up in a ponytail, and went to lay down on her bed. No interest in actively drying herself tonight she’d let the fabric do the work. She was petting Mr. Belvidere when Dan came in. He sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her hip. The cat ran away and Anne sighed looking up at Dan. She shifted and his hand landed on her inner thigh. She was going to remove it but her little stint in the shower had left her wanting something more. She still felt guilty about how she’d acted around Dan these past few days and didn’t want to use him so she shook her head.   
“No Dan, not tonight.” she whispered but either he didn’t hear her or was ignoring her because his hand slipped between her legs and started teasing at her opening. Anne bit her lip softly looking at Dan who was focused on the ‘V’ between her legs.   
“Come on Anne let me do this for you.” He begged lightly,  
”I heard you in the shower, I know this is what you want.” She couldn’t deny it. Part of her still yearned to be touched. Anne always seemed spoiled by the men around her but not tonight. She sat up and kissed him on the lips as a parting kiss about to tell him no again. Dan grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss quicker than she could get the words out. Her eyes fluttered shut and he had her. The kissing went on for what seemed like forever. Anne wasn’t sure why but she couldn’t get enough of his five ’o clock shadow and messy hair. He was usually so clean but between jobs he’d let himself go a little wild. She realized it reminded her of Eddie. He had started rubbing between her thighs and she groaned in reply. Everything was going well for him, a little vanilla compared to her previous sexual encounter but it felt good to get back to basics she thought remembering the thick tentacle probing every part of her insides. The guilt came back in full force and she broke the kiss.   
“Dan we really can’t.” she proclaimed.   
“Why not? What do you mean by that?” he asked between kisses to her cheek.   
“Dan I- I have to go.” she got up and grabbed a suitcase. She filled it with clothes while Dan watched   
“Was it something I said? Was I too forward. Anne you just got here.” he slung words at her while she threw toiletries into a bag. She wasn’t listening to him though. Too focused on gathering her many things. She grabbed a sheet cover and a pillowcase in case she had to stay somewhere cheap. Did she remember her toothbrush?   
“Anne!” Dan finally shouted “What is going on?” she paused for a moment and built up some courage. She collected her things in the suitcase slowly so she could make her exit. When he tried to open up his mouth again she up her finger up in the air. She walked to and out the front door pulling everything over to the sidewalk. She called an uber and had them directed to a shadier part of town that Anne was getting to know all too well. She pulled a key out of her pocket, Eddie’s key. She had kept it just in case she needed a place to stay while he was in the hospital and things hadn’t gone well with Dan, which they hadn’t.   
“Just tell me this.” Dan choked out the words “Do you still love me?” Anne turned from the street as the car pulled up. Tears streamed down her face.   
“I don’t know.” She cried back and got into the car.

\--------------------------------------------

Eddie awoke in the early morning to find his stitches out and his body fully recovered. He would have been excited under normal circumstances but as he got up and walked out of the building all he felt was rage growing inside of him. Since he didn’t have a car and his bike was back at his apartment he knew the only way he was getting back was walking or talking to his partner.   
**EDDIE WE DO NOT FULLY UNDERSTAND YOUR ANGER**.   
“Oh, you don’t, do you. You had sex with my ex-girlfriend! My Annie, weren’t we going to pursue her as us, not as just you!” He was pissed. How could his symbiote betray him like this. “Not to mention do you even get pleasure from sex? Or is it something you do for our benefit, because if that’s the case you have Annie smitten for you!”   
" **WE FEEL THE CHEMICAL RELEASES FROM HER BRAIN AND IT IS PLEASURABLE FOR US. IT IS EVEN STRONGER IN THE FEMALE FORM. SO MANY MORE NERVE ENDINGS**.” Venom assured him.   
“Great now I don’t have enough nerve endings for you?” He huffed and crossed his arms. He felt jealousy bubble up in his stomach that hadn’t ever shown itself before. He was jealous of the intimacy they had shared especially when he was trying to grow closer to the symbiote himself. Eddie popped into an alleyway outside the hospital and suited up into his Venom form. He thought about his jealousy the whole way home allowing Venom to take the lead control. They swam across the Golden Gate Strait when they came to it so as not to draw attention to themselves. Venom jumped onto the fire escape and entered Eddie’s apartment through the unlatched window because his key had been mysteriously missing from his jacket pocket. The familiar scent of home made him feel better. He laid down on his couch and Venom’s snake-like self appeared before him.  
“ **EDDIE, WE ARE SORRY FOR MAKING YOU JEALOUS**.” Venom finally said breaking the silence of the long trip home.   
“I’m not- I’m not fucking jealous okay.“ He lied his face turning red. Venom gave him a look.   
“ **I AM IN YOUR HEAD REMEMBER. THERE ARE NO SECRETS**.” He reminded him. Eddie got an idea just then. He focused on Venom within his head and tried to read the symbiotes thoughts. He got blurs of his own mind until he found what he was looking for. A point of view memory of Venom’s tongue deep-throating an all too willing Annie. He stuck with the memory and it became hard to tell who succumbed to who’s urges that night on the roof tops. Venom was attracted to her, sure, but there was an underlying lust that must have come from Annie. Eddie watched until he couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Annie like that, bent over screaming and groaning, was awakening something inside him that he should probably keep buried. “DID YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SAW?” Venom asked sounding annoyed that Eddie had figured out their bond worked both ways.   
“Honestly, I didn’t hate it. Annie seems to have you wrapped around her little finger, but it still doesn’t change things between us. I’m still mad at you.”   
“ **WHAT, EDDIE** ” Venom complained. The symbiote really seemed to be getting upset. Eddie wondered if he meant that much to him. Their bond was still new and now this. It really had him thinking that the damn parasite had been playing him from the start with all this affection stuff. After all Venom had hit the nail on the head when he’d called Eddie a loser.   
“ **I WAS SIMPLY SAYING THAT WE ARE NOT SO DIFFERENT. I DID NOT MEAN TO INSULT YOU AS YOU DO CONTINUALLY CALLING ME PARASITE.” Venom stated reading the others thoughts. “AND TO WHAT BENEFIT DO I GAIN BY FEIGNING INTEREST IN YOU WHEN I NOW KNOW OF ANOTHER SUITABLE HOST?** ” He asked posing a rather difficult question for Eddie. Why was he sticking around? He and Anne had clearly taken out the baddie on their own while he’d laid their as a liability. He thought it over. “Fine, you clearly like me enough to keep me around. So what does that mean for us?” he asked visions of nights past flashing through his mind. I don’t feel as connected with you as you and Anne seem to be what does that mean for Annie and I, he thought to the symbiote.   
“ **FOR US IT MEANS A CONTINUED PARTNERSHIP. AS FOR ANNE, WHY DO YOU NOT ASK HER, SHE IS SLEEPING IN YOUR BEDROOM RIGHT NOW**.”   
“And you didn’t think this knowledge was pertinent? What if I didn’t feel like wearing clothes right now?” He threw his arms up as if he were giving up.   
“ **I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU BUT YOU WERE MAD AT ME**.” Venom replied smiling. Eddie crept over to his bedroom door and peaked in. There was a very not asleep Anne on her phone in a silk night tank top and matching pants sitting on the side of the bed. She looked up and yelped. His reaction was to slam the door on her. He suddenly realized he hadn’t changed clothes in days and felt very ill prepared for having an unexpected house guest. He opened the door again quietly Venom peaked in over his head. Anne was changing now and facing away from them. Eddie’s face turned red as she dropped her silk pants and revealed her round ass. He covered his eyes mostly only peeking through a slit in his fingers. She removed her top and stood fully nude in Eddie’s room. The sight was not lost on him. She began turning around and Eddie retreated back to the couch. His heart was beating quickly and his pants were tight. He stood up and walked into the bathroom Venom giving him a look before rebonding with him. Eddie started the shower and brushed his teeth before his other finally piped in.   
“ **WHY DID YOU NOT TAKE THAT OPPORTUNITY EDDIE? SHE WAS PRACTICALLY BEGGING YOU TO TAKE HER.** ”   
“It takes more finesse than that,” Eddie coughed seeming about as smooth as crunchy peanut butter. He got into the shower and washed himself off. When he was done he got out his cologne that he hadn’t used in ages and sprayed a little too much of it on himself. Then went out into the main room with only a towel around his waist since his clothes were dirty. Anne was there sitting on the couch in a new set of clothes. A black turtleneck and gray dress pants with black boots. Her hair was down and she was smiling at him with red painting her cheeks.   
“I’m sorry I took your room for the night. I hope you didn’t have to sleep out here.” she said with guilt coloring her expression,”I wanted to talk to you about the other night.”   
“Yeah I want to talk about it too.” Eddie said calmly to reassure her that he wasn’t going to fly off the handle.   
“I know it was fast but I care for Venom and I don’t think you have the right to keep us apart indefinitely.” she spoke in her lawyer voice but not without some shaking.   
“We are Venom,” Eddie started,”you only care for him as a source of power Annie. Ven isn’t a toy to be played around with.” he finished feeling confidence in his words.   
“That’s is simply not true anymore! Venom and I have bonded and you're just too jealous to acknowledge it!” she shouted desperately.   
“I am not jealous!” he gritted his teeth. They stood there breathing heavily at one another. “Okay maybe I am! But it’s only because the love of my life had sex with my best friend!”   
“I don’t know who I am in that statement but you can’t control us!” She replied. “Venom makes me feel real again like I used to feel before you figuratively stomped on my life. I was a respected lawyer for cripes sake and you took it all away from me!” She stood up from the couch and took a step forward.   
“Oh now I stomped on your life. Who broke up with who again? Who didn’t believe me about Carlton Drake? We were gonna get married Annie!” He stepped closer to her.   
“You are so egocentric!” She screamed right up in his face now.   
“And you’re so vindictive!” He screamed right back.   
” **YES FIGHT OVER US EDDIE THIS ADRENALINE MAKES FOR A NICE SNACK.** ” Venom hissed appearing over Eddie’s head.   
“Shut up” they said in unison.


End file.
